


Caught Out

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Job, Brother Feels, Coming Out, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hand Job, Love, M/M, Sexual Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy walks in on Robert and Aaron on the sofa in their new home, it prompts a frank conversation between the two boyfriends about Robert's sexual orientation and his willingness to talk about it. Robert remembers when he had a sexual encounter with a teen farm labourer in the stables as a teenager and his father Jack caught them at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> some homophobic dialogue and slurs  
> hope i haven't gone too underage I need to get the story told before Sarah dies and Robert goes to Spain but let me know if I have gone too far : 0  
> insp, by a post by @bisexualsugden where it was suggested I might have a go at this

“Sorry! I ...er… Sorry!”

The door closed with a rattle of the letterbox.

Aaron stopped suddenly, panting, and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

“Who was that?” Robert looked up at him.

“I think it was Andy…”

Robert’s eyes opened wide.

“Andy? You’re kidding me! Did he...did he see us?”

“Well, pretty obviously. He couldn’t really have missed us.”

“Why on earth didn’t you lock the door, Aaron?”

Robert pushed his hands forcibly up against Aaron’s chest so that he was knocked back across the sofa. Aaron looked down at Robert still lying on his back, thighs lifted, glistening with lube, his cock rapidly losing its erection.

“Why’s it my fault?”

“Well, you were the last one home! You knew we were going to do this!”

Robert swung round with a scowl, planting his feet heavily on the carpet. He fished for his clothes on the floor with a sweep of the hand.

They were in their new cottage. They’d only just moved in a week ago after getting back from the holiday in Wales, but with Liv in the other bedroom, it had become clear almost from the get go that sex was going to be something of a challenge. Robert found himself wishing he’d not moved them all out of the Woolpack after all. At least there, with the larger rooms and thicker walls, they’d felt more private.

And Aaron knew how Robert liked to vocalize his feelings.

So they’d made a date, a daytime liaizon when Liv would be at school. It was hardly a surprise to either of them that they hadn’t made it to the bedroom.

Then this had happened.

 

Aaron touched a hand on Robert’s shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

“ Andy … seeing me like that!”

“Alright, but get over it. I’m sure he will. He’ll have forgotten already.”

“He’ll have run back to Chrissie, you mean, and told her all about it.”

“Which would bother you why, exactly?”

Aaron was losing patience. He wanted to kiss Robert’s red lips and push him back down to a lying position, but it was clear that Robert wasn’t having it.

“It’s easy for you to say get over it…” He whined. Aaron frowned.

“And what’s that supposed to mean? Why is it easy for me but not for you? I just don’t get it, mate.”  

Sometimes Robert threw him completely. There they were, in a relationship, real actual boyfriends and then out of nowhere he’d do this. He’d suddenly start talking like they were different, like Aaron was somehow native gay and Robert was merely a visitor with a temporary visa stamped in his otherwise heterosexual passport.

“Look. If this is about being out... you can’t stay buried in the back of that closet, mate. You’re with me, we’ve moved in together for God’s sake. I mean, you’re gay!”

“You keep saying that.”

“Well yeah… and maybe I’ll just keep on saying it until you, Robert, actually say it yourself for once!”

 

“Gerr off you fruitcake!”

Andy spluttered. He pushed up his knees forcefully so that Robert was thrown off him and landed heavily on his back. As he fell, his hand caught against the plates of his fourteenth birthday cake on the table, sweeping them onto the carpet with him so that his hand and shirt were covered in flecks of sticky white cream. They’d need to clear it up before Jack got home.

Robert shouted back at Andy who was wiping his mouth in disgust.

“For God’s sake I was only messing around! What did you think? That I meant it? Reckoned you’d like it, anyway.” He was aware of his ears and cheeks flaming. He turned, trying to hide his face and to ignore the uncomfortable heat in his groin. “I’ve seen you looking at those bodybuilders in the magazines of yours.”

Andy curled his lips back at Robert.

“What is the matter with you, Rob? You jealous cos you’ve not got a girlfriend? You want to practice like, then pick someone else!”

He stood up and dusted himself down, straightening his shirt.

“I’m gonna tell Dad!”

Robert felt himself start to panic.

“If you tell Dad I’ll kill you. I’ll wait til you’re asleep and I’ll take that pillow and press it over your face. You know me, Andy. You know I’d do it.”

It had all started innocently enough, play fighting over who got the remote control for the TV. The problem was he’d been having these feelings.

And then Andy had gripped his wrists so very tight and they’d been eyeballing each other so close, he could feel Andy’s breath on his lips.

So he’d just done it. He’d kissed him.

And it felt both right and wrong all mixed up together.

He wanted to stroke Andy’s skin and press against him, but he wanted to punch his lights out at the same time.

 

Robert went upstairs and Aaron followed him two steps at a time. They both sat on the edge of the bed together, Robert holding a towel debating whether or not to just have a shower now, now that the whole mood was ruined.

Aaron leaned in for a kiss but Robert flinched away.

“Robert, come on. Let it go.”

“What? So you think it’s alright for family members to catch us having sex do you?”

‘No, course not. That’s not what …”

“And in that position. Now that’s what he’ll think… that you always...that I’m the…”

Robert stopped.

Aaron put his hands to his mouth.

“What are you saying now? That you were embarrassed to be caught with me on top? Seriously? Tell you what, let’s call him back and you fuck me this time, then you can have your masculinity restored if that’s what’s bothering you. Or better, we could write a notice in the Hotten Chronicle _Robert and Aaron like to mix it up_ That do you would it?”

“Which just goes to prove that I can’t talk to you about this.”

“Then who can you talk to?”

“Shut up! I don’t want to talk at all.”

Robert suddenly turned and pushed Aaron backwards onto the bed.

The anger had got to them both. They grabbed and batted at each other till Aaron, always stronger in a fight, quickly wrestled him into a half Nelson. His arm rammed hard across the back of Robert’s neck so that his face was pressed into the mattress. He could feel Aaron’s cock pressed up against him from behind. He couldn’t move in this position.

He didn’t want to.  After a week of waiting he could feel the length of his own cock trapped beneath him against the bedcover, Aaron’s weight and skin against him, it felt so good.

“How old were you when you knew you were gay?”

He spoke into the mattress.

“Well I didn’t wait to be thirty to admit it.”

Aaron released Robert from the grip, letting him turn so he was on his back, looking up at him kneeling beside him.

Robert reached out and took Aaron’s hand, kissing his knuckles.

“I always knew, always. That I wanted boys that way, I mean.” He hesitated “I wanted girls too.” Robert looked up at Aaron, still holding his hand, looking for the reaction and was rewarded by an eye roll to the ceiling. “But I wanted boys.”

He let his eyes wrinkle into a smile. ”And now I want you.”

 

It was late September and they’d been working on the farm all day, using hired machinery and hired labourers to wrap the bales. It was sweaty, stinking work. They hadn’t been to school for weeks. Robert missed it, not the kids, but the mental stimulation. But Jack wanted them on the farm instead. Robert drove the tractor, bored out of his mind by everything else, but still willing to help his Dad out if that was what he needed.

Andy was forking the straw and overseeing the wrapping. Robert watched him through narrowed eyes with a half smile on his face. He was so in his element, shoulders squared, telling the labourers what to do. There was a traveller lad. Robert followed him out of the corner of his eye from his elevated position on the tractor seat. His black hair was shorn razor short on his scalp and his checked shirt was untucked from his shorts and open at the front so that Robert could see his dark brown skin on his thin muscular body. He caught a glimpse of his hip bones above the waistline of his shorts.The lad looked up at him suddenly. Robert was pulled in by the gravity of his black eyes. He looked away with a frown.

Later he found an excuse to take the quad bike back down to the main farm and messed about for as long as he could. He had this idea about how to make this more profitable. They grew sugar beat for the cattle too which was almost ready for harvest. He reckoned they could just focus on the hay and let the neighbouring farm do the beat and then trade. It would reduce costs. It made sense, He was excited about it and he wanted to tell his Dad.

He took the quad bike back up to the fields.

Andy was driving the tractor now with a grin on his face and freckles on his nose which was peeling slightly. Robert’s shoulders were pink and peeling too. He rode the squad bike up beside Andy, pretending to swerve and cut in front of the tractor. They laughed at each other over the noise. The traveller stopped and watched them, hiding a laugh too, leaning back against a wrapped bale of hay, one leg bent up at the knee. Robert noticed him and caught his breath.

When Jack arrived they both left their vehicles and walked towards him.

Jack put a hand up to pat Andy’s shoulder.

“Good job lads!”

Andy grinned “Except for Rob farting around on the quad bike all afternoon, I think we made a good team.”

“Right, Andy you come with me on the tractor and we’ll check the wrapped bales. Robert, you put the forks and brushes away. Here.” He handed him the keys to the jeep.“ Take one of the lads with you.”

Robert signalled to the traveller kid.

“Oi, mate! Come with me, eh?”

Robert drove the jeep back to the yard. He’d been driving for more than a year, even though it would be three years before he could pick up his license. He reckoned the lad next to him must already be around seventeen, old enough to drive, physically taller with the faint hairs of a black moustache on his upper lip. Robert saw a couple of beads of sweat there. He wanted to taste them.

He cut the engine suddenly and turned.

“Why did you stop?”

“Why’d ya think?”

The boy wet his lips and then their mouths crashed together. The boy’s lips were cracked and dry but inside his mouth was hot and sweet and his tongue pushed forward into Robert’s mouth, probing and sweeping inside.

Robert raised his hands and stroked the boy’s soft hair and ran a thumb over his jawline.

He leaned back, pushing the boy with a hand on the hard muscles of his chest, feeling the bones of his ribs.

He could hear the sound of the tractor across the hill.

“Not here.”

 

“He caught me ya know. When I was a teenager.” Robert leaned over onto his elbow, still holding Aaron’s hand.

“Who? Who caught you?”

“Me Dad. Who else?”

Aaron played with an eyebrow.

“ So why didn’t you tell me?”

Robert laughed.

“Why do you think? It didn’t matter. And it hardly compares with what you went through as a revelation. I’m probably not the first to be caught by his Dad. I won’t be the last.”

“So what did he do?”

Robert shrugged.

“Denial, mostly.”

 

They left the forks and brushes and buckets in the jeep and stepped into the stables, greeted by a couple of warm nuzzles from Vic’s neglected ponies, blowing out air and shuffling.

Robert opened the half door to an empty stall.

The boy’s dark eyes had flecks of light like stars as Robert reached forward to hold his face again. He tasted of salt and tobacco and sweet water on flintstone.

Robert felt the boy’s fingers on his waistband. His heart beat rocketed shaking his whole body.

When the boy’s fingers touched his shaft he closed his eyes.

He felt the boy pull back his foreskin and his thumb glide over his slit picking up liquid and using it as lubrication as he fisted him a couple of times.

Robert made a noise from somewhere in his throat.

The ponies turned, rattling the wooden doors.

Then they pushed their clothes down to their knees.

Robert stepped back to look at the boy’s long arching cock.

He knelt suddenly and tasted the boy with his tongue then took the head into his mouth and sucked.

“Yeah. Fuck! Nice one!” The lad groaned.

Robert stood and they kissed again breathing so noisily now in the quiet stable that Robert started to laugh.

He began to pull his trousers up again, glancing at his watch now, but the boy gripped his hand.

“No way. Let’s see this through.”

Robert hesitated, then nodded.

Leaning their heads against each other they took each other’s cocks and picked up speed.

After a while Robert dropped his hand and rolled back his head, just enjoying the boy’s hand working his shaft with a fast rhythm. The boy paused to stroke down over his balls and then picked up again. Then all at once Robert was coming, mouth open, listening with shock to the noises pouring from his throat and the ponies rattling in the stables. He waited, orbiting his body, catching his breath, opening his eyes to see the lad head bent coming on his own fist.

His hands and their thighs were covered in white creamy flecks of cum.

 

They pulled apart. Robert reached forward and savoured one last kiss of those dry warm lips.

And then he heard his father’s voice.

“Robert?”

 

“He didn’t hit you then?”

“No. Surprising enough. He’d have probably thought he was justified.”

“So what did he do? What did you do?’

“Well first he sent the other lad packing _And never come back looking for work at this farm again!”_ Robert put on his fake manly accent and Aaron shook his head at him. “Poor kid. Who knows where he went after that. “

“Not so poor.” Aaron winked. “He had just had sex with the legendary Robert Sugden don't forget. Popped your cherry, no less. And I always thought that award went to Nicola!”

“Yeah, well, I suppose there’s a lot of categories of cherry popping to go into if you want to. You’ve never told me who you popped your’s with and I know it was a girl so…”

“So what did he say when the lad had gone.” Aaron asked rapidly.

Robert closed his eyes.

 

“Shame! Shame on you boy! I’ve never been so ashamed in my whole life. That my own son…”

Robert lowered his head, looked at the ground.

“I can’t even look at you. What are you? An animal?”

“No.” Robert answered. It was barely a whisper.

“God must’ve had some strange plan for me when he brought you into the world. But I’m not having it, Robert, you understand? I’m not having you grow up like that. What would people say? What would they think of us? We’d be a mockery.”

Robert looked up, by now the tears were squeezing down his cheeks. His voice shook as he spoke.

“I like lasses an' all Dad, but I like lads, too! It’s who I am! Here.” Robert tapped a finger against his head.

“You’re a Sugden! That’s who you are. You’re going to grow up to be a man. You’ll need a family. Respect! So never say those words again. You understand me? I’d never want to lay eyes on you if I thought that’s what you’d become! You’re going to be a man, my son. And that’s the end of it!”

Robert raised his chin.

“It’s just sex.”

“When will you make me proud to be your Dad? That’s all I’m asking of you, Robert! Make me proud! We’ll never talk about this again.”

Robert curled his lip and shouted after him.

”I’ll just make sure you don’t catch me! But you’ll always wonder Dad. And you’ll never know! Cos I am a Sugden, just like this! More than Andy.” He spread his hands. “Like it or not!”

And Jack turned and walked away.

 

“So what did he say?” Aaron asked again. He could see from Robert’s face that he was far away.

Robert looked back at him and smiled.

“I don’t remember Aaron. It was a long time ago. But I slept on the back seat of the jeep.”

“Were you going to run away?”

“I thought about it, but in the morning I was so hungry. I’d missed my tea of course, and I could smell bacon cooking, so I went home instead.”

Aaron smiled.

“What are you like?”

Robert suddenly moved, edging closer to Aaron. When he spoke it was with a low voice.

“But alright.” He paused and they both looked for a long time into each other’s eyes.

“I’m bisexual.”

The softly spoken words hung in the air between them.

Aaron watched his tongue flicker momentarily over his lips. “And I love you, Aaron Dingle. I’m in love with you and you are my family, you and Liv, and I’m so proud, I am _so_ proud, to be a part of this family. I can’t tell you how proud I am!”

Aaron smiled and nodded. But he bit his lip.

“I’ve never had a bisexual boyfriend before.” His eyes flickered to the window. “Will we be alright?”

“We’ll be alright.” Robert leaned forward and kissed him slowly and softly and then pulled back. “You called it anyway. The first time we got it on, you remember? In the garage that day.”

“Yeah. And you said you were straight, you pillock.”

“Well, I’m allowed a bit of denial aren’t I? Call me a late bloomer if you will.”

Aaron looked down at Robert’s cock and winked.

“Well, you’re certainly blooming now!”

He stroked a hand down over his stomach, when all at once they heard the front door open and

the rattle of the letter box.

“Aaron? Robert? I brought Gabby round! Hope that’s OK?”

They heard some kitchen noises and then the sound of loud music started.

“I’d better get that shower then.” Robert started to slide off the bed, but Aaron caught hold of his wrist.

“You, mate, are going nowhere.”

Aaron softly closed the door.

 


End file.
